


Kisses

by carolsrambeau



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolsrambeau/pseuds/carolsrambeau
Summary: Short one-shot with the 2 dialogue prompts 13. “You’re so much fun to touch” and 15.”Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” with Carol and the reader at home.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> First smut ever! (It’s bad? It’s bad.) + it’s nothing to sophisticated for now, I’m still training, learning and trying things. (I also like lots of fluff with my smut so here you go)

Two lights were still turned on in the bedroom, at each side of the bed. Outside, few noises could be heard, it was mostly people discussing and birds singing. It was late, the night had fell and the sun was already hidden far away in the sky. The window was slightly open, allowing a chilly air to enter the room. The bedroom’s door wasn’t entirely closed, a little part of the hallway could be seen.

You were laying on the small bed, close to Carol. Apart from the voices outside, only both or your breath could be heard in the room. One of you hand was in Carol’s blonde hair, stroking them gently. You eyes were open, absently fixing the white ceiling. Carol breath became regular, you assumed that she had fell asleep. You slowly lowered your head so you could kiss the top of her head. She was glued to you, both of her arm around your waist, her head resting on your chest. You smiled at the sight. She was looking absolutely adorable like this, completely asleep on you, tied to your body.

The room was starting to get cold, you wanted to get up to close the window and the door, but you were too afraid to wake up Carol by doing so. You sighed, it was late and you were tired anyway, it was maybe time to got to bed. You slowly stand up, trying not to make any abrupt movement. You moved Carol’s arms gently, positioning her comfortably on the bed, before getting out of it. You walked quietly to the door, closing it carefully, trying to avoid making any noise. You did the same for the window, closing the curtains too. You turned your head to look at Carol, who hasn’t moved. You stood up here for few second, admiring her. Her body was still resting on the bed, you could see her chest moving up and down, at a regular rhythm. You approached the bed, turning off on of the light. You jumped at the sudden voice.

“Uuuh… I honestly… appreciate the try but… no, I woke up anyway.”, mumbled Carol, still half asleep.

You turned to face her smiled. Her eyes where open, now fixing at you.

“Aww, grumpy girl…”, you laughed, “I’m sorry baby.”

“But why did you got up? You were so comfortable!”, she whined as she stood up to sat on the bed.

You giggled at her question. You left one light on, as you approached her and sat on the bed in front of her.

“Poor girl, guess you don’t want to sleep anymore uh?”, you asked, with a visible smirk on your face.

Carol smiled at you, shrugging her shoulders. Her eyes went from your collarbone, to your neck and then to your face. You were looking at her with confused eyes, as she didn’t really answered your previous question. She raised her hands to your cheeks, caressing them softly with her thumbs. She lowered her hands to the back of you neck. You were sitting face to face, very close to each other. Her hands then moved from you neck to your waist, giving you soft touches. You were truly starving of physical contact with her. Carol was always so soft and so loving, but also, as you greatest pleasure, so good at this.

“You’re so fun to touch.”, murmured Carol.

You were surprised by this sudden thought of her. Sure Carol would compliment you all day long, she was far too in love with you not to. But this was very unexpected, and surprising.

“Fun?”, you asked gently, “what does that means?”

Carol took few second before answering.

“It means… I like it! It’s always enjoyable.”, she answered, giggling.

“Oh… thanks honey… that’s so cute.”, you whispered.

You laughed and tilted your head, getting closer to Carol. Softly, you pressed a small kiss on her lips. You stood close, both your noses touching each other. Carol smiled, her hands were still on your waist. Gently, she pulled your shirt up a bit, and slid her hands under it, caressing your sensitive skin.

You giggled, and asked Carol, “Are you sure about this? Once we start, we might not be able to stop.”

She nodded, a smirk on her face, “I mean, seems like we’re already into it so, let’s make thing serious uh?”

“Then stop talking.”, you purred, biting softly her bottom lip.

Carol smiled at your words, sure this was really the thing she wanted. Less words, more actions. You were both on your knees, on the bed. Her hands were still laying on your waist. She moved them up, just under your breasts. She then moved her lips to your right cheek, pressing a soft kiss on your skin. She carefully lowered her head to your neck, kissing her way to your collarbone. She freed one of her hand and begun to remove your shirt. You weren’t wearing a bra, which left your chest completely exposed once your shirt was removed. Carol liked the sight. Her head moved lower between your breasts, pressing a soft kiss here.

Slowly caressing her skin, you put your hands on her shoulders. Then you lowered you hands to her biceps, touching her arms. You hands got up, stroking her hair while her head was kissing your breasts. You lowered your head to kiss her hair. She was leaving soft kisses that made you giggle. Your hands cupped her cheeks, holding her head in your hand. You smiled at her, reassuring her that you really loved what she was doing. She smiled back at you, feeling good at your noticeable pleasure. Carol lowered her head again, after you moved your head to the back of her neck, guiding her lips to your nipples. She bit your left nipple, gently sucking on it before removing her head.

Carol stood up, taking her head away from your body. You gave her a confused look, before she carefully pushed your shoulders back on the bed to make you lay on it. Now that you were laying on your back, she stood above you, lowering her chest to yours. She pressed a soft kiss to your lips before getting her lips back to your breasts. She lazily kissed both of your hard nipples. You were heavily breathing at the sight, this was terribly slow, yet terribly exciting. You couldn’t look at her correctly because of you position, so you gave up and laid your head back on the bed, closing your eyes.

Carol paid a particular attention to your movements, smiling when she saw you relaxing. She continued to kiss your breasts for a few seconds, before lowering her lips to your stomach. She bit and licked your sensitive skin here. She saw you reacting to her touches, hearing you murmur her name. She smiled against your skin, glad to make you feel good. However, this was only the beginning.

She stood up, sitting on her knees. Quietly, she whispered your name, needing your attention. You opened your eyes, looking at her. She pointed your pants, waiting for your permission.

You smiled, “I said we might not stop uh? Go on girl.”

Carol laughed, not needing more to get back to work. Her fingers slid along your hips, then under your pants, slowly removing them. You really couldn’t hide how wet you were, even if it has only been by kisses, Carol touches always succeed to get you wet so easily. Carol removed her shirt and her pants, if she could enjoy the sight of you naked, she also wanted you to enjoy the sight of her. Her eyes scanned your body, admiring you; your shoulders, arms, waist…

She gently spread your legs and positioned herself between them. She lowered her body on the bed, kissing your stomach. You shivered when she shoved her hand between your leg, one of her finger caressing your inner thighs. Her thumb slowly started rubbing your clit, while her others fingers were gently touching your skin. You were heavily breathing, loosing your mind to all of her soft touches. Carol lowered her head again, putting it between your legs. She kissed your inner thighs, pressing her fingers harder against your entrance.

“Ooh oh… fuck.”, you gasped.

Carol inserted one of her finger inside you. Letting you some time to adjust, making sure not to hurt you, she smiled against your lips, making you moan loudly. She started to move, still kissing you roughly. She found a regular rhythm, checking each one of your reactions.You bit your lips, your fingers digging harder into the bed’s blanket. You could feel every movement of Carol’s finger inside you, feeling completely drunk and overwhelmed with pleasure.

Carol started to move her finger quicker. Parting your lips with her other hand she started rubbing your clit with her thumb. You were breathing heavily, feeling that your orgasm was close. You felt waves of heat in your stomach, moaning a load of curse words mixed with Carol’s name. Carol pressed her lips against your clit, flicking her tongue around it.

“Oh god… yes, I’m close baby!”, you cried out.

You screamed Carol’s name as you felt waves of pleasure going through you, cumming on her finger.

“Jesus”, you said, smiling at Carol, “well, that was… great.”

You laughed and opened your eyes, still breathing loudly, the ceiling was spinning above you . Carol stood up, smiling at you as your body were still hardly aroused. She laid next to you, kissing your cheek and taking you in her arms.

“I’m glad you liked it sweetheart”, she mumbled, with the happiest smile you had ever seen covering her face.

You rolled to the side, facing her on the bed. You closed your eyes, putting your face closer to Carol’s forehead. You felt a blanket covering you, feeling its warmth with Carol’s one. Her hands moved to your back, gently caressing it, helping you falling asleep against her.


End file.
